NwPC01/Transcript
"In the future, the world has devolped a lot. After the 4th world war, a new country, Miare is born. And soon, a genoius man whos name is yet unknown has devolped a complete other world in our computers. This world is called Network, a social network for everyone to do everything. Without a connection to our real life, we can use it as second life. The Network is gregious made. But after only a year, the CEO of the Network changed to the compay called Heads. It is unknown why, but soon the compay became even more importent then our government. But something becomes interessting. Dangerous, mysterious and interessting." While the diffrent lessons, the series theme is played. The school year at the MCPA has started and the students are entering the school. One of those students is Kinyama Milena, who enters the school. While some students are welcomming her, she ignores them and introduces herself in her thoughs: "I'm Kinyama Milena, 2nd year student at the Miare City Private Academy. Not only that. I am the daughter of Kinyama Kojiro, member of the Heads, the CEO of the Network." ''Soon, Milena enters her classroom and sits down on her chair. After this, her teacher and two other girls are entering the class room. ''"Welcome back, everyone." The teacher says after the students have welcomed her.'' "Today, I will introduce you your new class mates, Aomiya Mayuki and Dareshin Minako."'' While Mayuki quickly steps into the class, Minako is slower. "I'm Aomiya Mayuki, it's nice to meet you all! I hope we well get along!" She introduces herself. After Mayuki has sit down, Minako steps on the last free place too, without a word. Despite beeing confused, the teacher starts the lesson. After the school ended, Mayuki leaves the school building. Curious, she reads a new magazine, before suddently rumbling into Milena. Both fall down onto the floor. "Hey!" ''Milena says angry. Mayuki stands up and excurses. She takes up her magazine while Milena stands up too. She goes away without saying anything other, Mayuki watches her. On the way home, several students are wispering when Mayuki goes near to them. She sights and enters a shopping center. Mayuki starts, listening to songs in a CD Shop before leaving the center again. On the way thogh a parc, she founds a news paper flying above a meddow. She follows it, to catch it, but reaches it after it felt down ontothe meddow. Mayuki wants to take it down and finds under it a phone. Curious, she takes it and tries to activate it, it doesn't work. Mayuki takes the phone with her. Mayuki jawns and looks to the clear sky. She takes her jackes and falls asleep. Later, she wakes up though a loud noise. She opens her eyes and the first thing Mayuki sees is a huge thing which walks towards the meddow where she slept and other people were too. Those already run away. Shocked by the monster, she stays on the meddow until it's near to her, then, she runs. While Mayuki runs away from the monster, the series Opening starts playing. Suddently, the strret, Maykui was following, ends; a dead end. She turns to the monster, knot knowing what to do now while the monster comes near to her. Then, suddently, the phone she found starts vibrating. ''"Eh?!" On the phone are only the words 'Cure Code Active. Please enter.' visible. Category:User:Millyna Category:Transkript Category:Network Pretty Cure